Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of electrical boxes, and methods for making electrical boxes.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical boxes are widely used to mount electrical components, such as switches and outlets, and to contain electrical wiring connections. Mud rings or plaster rings are often used at the fronts of electrical boxes to bring the front openings of the boxes flush with, or close to flush with, the outside surface of the wall material. Installation of mud rings and various installation components, such as brackets for attaching electrical boxes to wall studs, can be a time consuming process.